1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial fingernail extensions and, more particularly, to an apparatus in kit form that aids in the removal of artificial acrylic nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the luxuries enjoyed by many women that relates to beauty or salon type indulgences is the manicure. During these procedures the finger nails are cut, shaped, cleaned, painted and polished to provide for a beautiful appearance of the fingernails and surrounding area. For those women whose fingernails are not long enough or of the proper shape or texture, artificial nails made of an acrylic material remain the first option of choice after natural nails. While these artificial nails are every bit as beautiful when properly prepared and applied, they do have several drawbacks. One of these drawbacks is the removal process, in which the fingers are soaked in acetone for up to a half an hour to dissolve the adhesive used to hold the acrylic nail to the natural nail. This extended soaking time often leads to cuticle damage, nail damage, and skin irritation.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. The following patents disclose a device for removing artificial fingernails:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,203 issued in the name of Carroll et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,166 issued in the name of Walker; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,597 issued in the name of Smith et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,506 issued in the name of Kurokawa discloses a device for removing a manicure coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,966 issued in the name of Ferrari discloses a fingernail treatment arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,954 issued in the name of Miller discloses a method and apparatus for automatically removing fingernail polish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,452 issued in the name of Ferrari discloses a fingernail treatment arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,936 issued in the name of Chaconas, which discloses a nail polish remover, as well as in other related references, disclose element of the basic concept as the present invention. However, other elements in combination are different enough as to make the present combination unique and unanticipated in the art.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which artificial nails can be removed in a quick and easy manner without the drawbacks normally associated with common removal procedures.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to indicate a device of the type disclosed above which avoids the disadvantages inherent in the state of the art. In particular, the device is to allow removal of nails without soaking, and to allow the user to perform other tasks while eliminating long term damage associated with soaking of fingers in containers of acetone.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus in kit form is provided that aids in the removal of artificial acrylic nails. A few drops of acetone are placed on the nail along with a few drops on a cotton pad. The pad is then placed on the nail where it is secured and encased with a strip of metal foil. The foil is wrapped around the nail and secured to itself, as well as the finger, with an adhesive strip. The foil also allows for heat retention which aids the acetone in the removal process. This process is repeated for the remaining fingers. In approximately 15 to 20 minutes the foil, the cotton ball as well as the artificial acrylic nail can be removed easily. During the 15 to 20 minute waiting time, the user can perform other tasks without being tethered to a container of acetone, as would be required by the conventional method of nail removal.
The use of the present invention allows for the quick, easy and efficient removal of artificial acrylic nails without the drawbacks normally associated with such products.